1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a stool for use in a garden and more particularly to a stool that provides a user support while the user tilts and pivots in a forward or a forward and sideways direction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of stools are well known, some of which are modified to suit a particular use. Many of these stools are symmetrical to allow the user to sit on them facing any direction, and some of these stools have rounded bottoms to allow for some degree of tilting.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,112,103 shows a symmetrical stool with a seat attached by a support column to a rounded bottom. The bottom has projections that allow the stool to be rocked slightly on soft ground, but does not allow rocking on a hard surface. A tool holder is attached to the support column. The bottom of the stool is a continuous curve.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,049,539 shows a symmetrical stool with a flat top connected to a base by four legs. The base has a flat region in the center and curves upward to a downturned rim. The upward curve allows for some tilting, and the downturned rim prevents the stool from tiling too far. Tools can be placed between the legs.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,312,437 shows a symmetrical stool with a round scat and base connected by a post. In one embodiment, the base has a flat center and is weighted for stability.
While these stools allow for some tilting or rocking motion, and at least the first two can be used in the garden, they have some drawbacks. The first two stools have a limited tilting or rocking ability, and the third stool relies on a weighted base for stability, making it inconvenient for moving from place to place in a garden.
Accordingly, one embodiment of the present invention is a stool with an elongated base attached to a seat with a post. The base has a front and a back corresponding to a front and back of the stool, respectively. The base is elongated from the back to the front along a longitudinal axis, and tapers from a first width at the back to a second, narrower width at the front. The base has a convex bottom surface extending around a perimeter of the base, and the front of the base has a rounded nose extending upwards.
In another embodiment, the stool includes an elongated base with a substantially flattened region located rearward of the post. A seat is attached to the base by a post.
In a further embodiment, the base of the stool has two opposing sides with convex curvatures. The sides converge and meet at a nose, and the base has a rounded outer perimeter to allow the stool to pivot when in a forward-leaning position. The top surface of the base is upwardly concave and can include one or more storage compartment. In one embodiment, the bottom surface of the base at the nose has a non-slip surface. The bottom surface of the base at the nose can also include discrete protrusions.
In another embodiment, the stool seat of the stool has a front and back corresponding to the front and back of the stool, respectively, and first and second sides adjacent the front and back. The seat can be elongated from the first and second sides so that the seat is elongated transverse with respect to the longitudinal axis of the base. The stool can also include handles located at the first and second sides of the seat.
Accordingly a method for gardening utilitzes the stool embodiments. In one method the seat positions the user in an upright seated position wherein the user may roll forward and tilt from side to side. In another method the seat supports a kneeling user when performing gardening tasks.